


By Pumpkins Fat And Wizards Lean

by Darkrivertempest



Series: In The Spirit - Halloween Double Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/pseuds/Darkrivertempest
Summary: Severus is the champion of pumpkin carving. Remus wants to prove there are other things besides gourds that can bear his mark.





	By Pumpkins Fat And Wizards Lean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lore/gifts).



> Written for Lore at the 2018 HP_Halloween community on LJ. 
> 
> She wanted pumpkin carving, and I do love indulging in Snape/Lupin around Halloween, so...
> 
> Many thank to my beta, DelphiPSmith - she is lovely.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

“How about this one?”

 

Severus glanced over the top of his book at Remus and snorted. “It looks like Hagrid set himself on fire.”

 

Remus studied the butchered pineapple, a meagre light shining through the holes that were meant to be eyes and a mouth. “Hmm, yes, it does seem a tad macabre, even for Halloween.” He swirled his wand and it disappeared. 

 

“Give up, Lupin. You will never achieve the talent I have for carving intricate details into inanimate objects.”

 

Remus spared a look at the outstanding piece of work in the corner of their chamber. True, the pumpkin was quite magnificent, but he thought it gaudy. And pumpkins were overdone. He wanted something different. “How about this?”

 

 

In his hand was now an avocado, carved in the shape of a skull, with the pit peeking through the eyes and nose. 

 

“I hate guacamole.”

 

“All right, how about this, then?”

 

 

Severus was presented with a purple and white turnip, carved with a cheeky wink. “Don’t even contemplate placing a flame inside that; it will smell like the Gryffindor locker-room after a Qudditch match.”

 

Remus smirked. “Ah, you’re weakness – sweaty Gryffindors!”

 

Severus pulled him close. “No, only one sweaty Gryffindor.”


End file.
